


The Sun, The Moon the Star

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [7]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aftermath, Cardverse, Dimensionfusing, Genocide, Marco is genderfluid, Multi, Post-Canon, Protective Star Butterfly, Star is worried, Stars other spells are dead through, The laserpuppies are okay...based on darcy´s tweet, Tom is a Sweetheart, playing detective, so I guess the laserpuppies are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: Star awakes one day with her cheekmarks back on her face.What could have caused them to reappear?Time for Star to investigate. Marco and Tom are dragged along to a new adventure





	1. Cover

Since I can not leave things blank I will annoy you with random things.Yay

anyways Heres the Tumblr Link if you prefer to read it there: <https://svtfoecardverse.tumblr.com/>

otherwise stay here I am uploading the pages here aswell.


	2. Cleaved Prologue P.1.

So heres the update Schedule the comic goes up every Monday and Wednesday.

Shared fate and Pecuarious Soul get an update every week once.

Like last week I updated Shared Fate so this week will be Pecuarious Soul.


	3. Cleaved Prologue P.2

Oh god I completly forgot to update the comic on here. I'm sorry I uploaded it on deviantart,tumblr and amino and somehow not here.


	4. Cleaved Prologue P.3

.


	5. Cleaved Prologue P.4

....


	6. Cleaved Prologue P.6

okay now that we discussed all of the past stuff moving on to the current time. Star finds herself in the magic dimension.


	7. Cleaved Prologue P.5




	8. Cleaved Prologue P.7




	9. Cleaved Prologue P.8




	10. Cleaved Prologue P.9




	11. Cleaved Prologue P.10




	12. Cleaved Prologue P.11




	13. Cleaved Prologue P.12




	14. Cleaved Prologue P.13




	15. Cleaved Prologue P.14




	16. Cleaved Prologue P.15




End file.
